Ladden Tzail
I když nic nevidím, Sílu cítím víc než kdy dřív.. -Ladden Tzail po oslepnutí Biografie Dětství (83 BBY-81 BBY) Jeho vyrůstání mimo chrám Jediů bylo příliš krátké na to aby z něho měl nějaké vzpomínky. Ví jen že ho do chrámu přivedl mistr Jedi Khrentoo, který ho později vzal do své skupiny younglingů které vyučoval. Padawan (72 BBY-66 BBY) Poté co složil zkoušky padawanské zkoušky si ho jako svého padawana zvolil rytíř Jedi Tergrento Gryas a začal ho učit, protože věděl že z něho jednou bude mocný Jedi. Mistrův Pád (66 BBY) thumb|left|100px|Tergrento bojující s Laddenem Tergrento, který viděl že jeho padawan je velmi silný, mnohonásobně silnější než on. To pomyšlení že jeho vlastní žák je silnější než on nemohl strpět a vyzval tedy Laddena na "cvičný souboj se světelnými meči", během souboje se ale ukázalo že souboj není tak úplně cvičný, po tom co Tergrento sekl Laddena do boku a nejevil žádné známky lítosti to Laddenovi začinalo být opravdu divné. Tergrento řekl Laddenovi o všech svých úmyslech a o tom že propadl temné straně. Po několika minutách urputného souboje Ladden svého mistra odzbrojil. Tergrento nabádal Laddena aby ho zabil a stal se tak mocnějším a propadl temné straně. Ladden vydal vydal Tergrenta radě a ta ho vykázala z řádu, ví se že Tergrento umřel později jako lovec odměn v období impéria. thumb|left|100px|Ladden poté co odzbrojil Tergrenta Rytíř Jedi (66 BBY-41 BBY) V roce 46 BBY si jako svého druhého padawana zvolil Lorenze Di-Phula, thumb|100px|Mistr Jedi Ladden Tzail který se stal jeho nejschopnějším ze čtyřech padawanů. Mistr Jedi (41 BBY-22 BBY) Roku 34 BBY si zvolil jako svého čtvrtého padawana Radiish Vom, která po devíti letech jeho učení složila zkoušky a stala se rytířem Jedi. V roce 24 BBY dostal za úkol doprovázet senátora soustavy Ferroii spadajícího pod galaktickou republiku. Na měsíci Deiis IV v systému Ferroii se omylem dostal do kantaktu s rostlinou, která vylučuje velice silnou kyselinu. Bez okamžité hospitalizace by zemřel, neštěstí se ho podařilo zachránit, ale o zrak přišel na trvalo. Klonové Války (22 BBY-21 BBY) Bitva o Nadiem (21 BBY) thumb|left|62px|Grievous zabíjející mistra TzailaPři bitvě o Nadiem byl Ladden Tzail zabit generálem Grievousem.. Schopnost v boji a výbava Světelný meč Za svůj život vystřídal dva světelné meče, svůj první světelný meč vytvořil jako thumb|120px|Laddenův první světelný mečpadawan. Jílec byl z větší části z phriku, na světle modrý kraystal uvnitř bylo vidět a přes rukojeť byla natažená kůže. Druhý světelný meč poté zkonstruoval po nehodě která zapříčinila jeho oslepnutí. Podařilo se mu zkonstruovat precizní dvoučepelový světelný meč, opět modré barvy, tento meč se bohužel na planetě Nadiem nenašel, je možné že ho vzal generál Grievous. Styl boje se světelným mečem Vyniká především v Makashi a Sii Cho. Se světelnou tyčí se učil už od dob kdy byl padawanem, ale toto umění využil teprve po oslepnutí. Schopnosti Soustředil se především na to aby perfektně ovládl telekinezi. Dále dokázal využít skok pomocí síly a léčení. Mnozí tvrdí že ovládl i schopnost force ghost a jeho duch pomáhá mladým jediům z nesnází, to je ale jen doměnka. Kategorie:Mikiho postavy atp Kategorie:Mistři Jedi Kategorie:Jedi